Dress up
by PhoeniciaOnFire
Summary: Somehow, Poland and Hungary have managed to persuade Lithuania to dress up in Poland's clothes... Female clothes...  LietHun at the end. Oneshot for Maiya123


**Bonjour bonjour! This is a oneshot request for the lovely Maiya123 for coming up with an idea for the next chapter of Atlantis... Tres bien! (I've turned into France, sorry DX)**

**I hope you like it, and thanks to Geeres for checking and correcting my *cough*terrible*cough* grammar XD**

**And onwards!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh why did I agree to this?<em> thought Lithuania as caught sight of himself in the mirror for the fifth time that minute and cringed. He was standing in the middle of Poland's dressing room, wearing a mint green gauzy skirt and a red wrap-around top. The room was strewn with clothes. Dresses, skirts, blouses... It looked like a bomb had gone off in the clothing section of a department store.

"Like, new outfit!" Poland declared, diving away from Lithuania and into the wardrobe. Slowly, self-consciously, Lithuania removed the skirt and top ensemble, folding them and adding them to the pile of clothes by his feet. He shivered slightly, standing in nothing but his boxers, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

"Try this on." He looked up to see Hungary grinning at him. His eyes travelled down slightly, and he stared in shock at the garment being held out for him. He open and shut his mouth several times, not unlike a fish, his eyes bugging in horror.

"Feliks... Why do you have... That?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Hmmm?" the flamboyant Nation replied, half turning away from the wardrobe. He caught sight of what was in Hungary's hands and burst out laughing.

"Hehehehe~ that's not, like, mine, Liet. It's, like, Hungary's." The look of relief on Lithuania's face was comical. _I didn't really see Poland as the "PVC and chains" type,_ he thought, watching as a giggling Hungary put the garment back. Something else occurred to him: _Why does Elizabeta have something like that with her?_ He was slightly disturbed by the direction his thoughts were taking. Then Poland let out a cry of triumph, distracting him.

"Ahah! This one!" He spun around holding something out for the others to see.

It was a dress. The pinkest dress you could ever imagine. The bodice was a mass of pink satin and white lace, adorned with fake pearls. The skirt was reached to just above the knee, a sheath of satin designed to emphasise one's curves, overlaid with at least five centimetres of light pink gauze that floated in the air currents.

It was Poland's dream.

It was Lithuania's nightmare.

It was Hungary's opportunity.

Quickly she fumbled for the remote that activated the camera hidden on top of the wardrobe. Then something occurred to her.

She hadn't replaced the battery.

Szar. {S-t}

She face palmed, opening her eyes just in time to see Poland zipping up the dress around Lithuania. He looks sweet, she thought, surprised at herself. Poland stepped back to admire his work.

"Like, it still needs..." he muttered, spinning around to dive through an open door set into the nearby wall. Hungary and Lithuania stared after him, Hungary's eyes bright in anticipation, Lithuania cringing slightly in anxiety.

"These are, like, perfect." Poland announced as he re-entered the room, holding a pair of pink sandals with a low wedge heel. Lithuania gulped. Hesitantly, he took the shoes from Poland and slipped them on, grabbing onto Hungary for support. A small smile flitted across her lips as she gripped the quiet Nation's hands.

Finally he was able to balance on his own, with only a few wobbles. Backing away to admire the effect, Hungary noted the pleading expression on Lithuania's face and took pity.

"Hey, Poland, why don't you go and grab us all some snacks? I'm starving."

"Like, sure, me too." Poland smiled, quickly draping a pink flowery gauze scarf around Lithuania's neck, before spinning on his heel, his own skirt flaring out.

Lithuania watched as Poland practically skipped out of the room. An amazing feat, considering the shoes he was wearing had a low stiletto heel. Once Lithuania was sure that Poland was gone, he reached behind his back and began struggling with the zip of the dress. Hungary watched him attempt to free himself from the mass of lace and satin with some amusement. _Oh why didn't I replace the battery in that damn camera earlier?_ She scolded herself. Lithuania had got the neckline over his head and was now struggling with the bodice. Suddenly he stopped, teetering in the low heels Poland had cajoled him into.

"Um... Elizabeta?" A quiet voice wound its way out of the tangle. Hungary wanted to laugh so dearly, but she kept a rein on her inner giggles so as not to upset him. Despite his timid nature that was her complete opposite, she cared for him. _As a friend_, she reminded herself.

"Yes, Toris?" she replied, attempting to keep her amusement from her voice, while surreptitiously searching her dress for her emergency camera. Low quality, but it would do for this.

"C-could you help me please? I think the zip is stuck... It's not moving..." The Lithuanian's voice was full of mortification. Hungary had a sudden urge to run over and hug him. She didn't.

"Oh Lithy... Of course." She was glad he couldn't see her expression.

"Thank you..." She quickly stepped forwards, nearly slipping over on one of Poland's many skirts that were strewn about the room. She grasped the dress with both hands.

"Ready?" she asked kindly. A muffled assent came through the fabric. Bracing herself, she pulled. The dress slid up a few centimetres and stopped. She tugged a few times. Nope, it was completely stuck. Her eyes narrowed. Adjusting her grip, she leaned backwards, pulling with all her might. She felt something go with loud ripping sound. _Damn. Poland's not gonna be happy that we've ripped his dress,_ she thought sourly. She reached underneath the gauze and satin, accompanied by a squeak of discomfort from Toris, and grasped a wad of material.

"Um... Elizabeta? Th-that's my underwear..." Her eyes glinted, briefly revealing the Nation's perverse side, before returning to normal again.

"Sorry Toris." She let go and grabbed the dress again. "Try again, yes?" With one last Hercules-worthy effort, she strained upwards, nearly lifting Lithuania off the floor.

Suddenly it gave. The dress tore off of Lithuania's body, half ripping in the process. Hungary fell backwards in surprise, landing with a thump on her rear, her dress spreading out over her. Lithuania suddenly found himself free of the satin nightmare and with no means of support. He overbalanced, windmilling his arms in a last ditch attempt to stay upright before tumbling forward, landing directly on top of Hungary, knocking her onto her back. The duo stared into each other's eyes, both equally as surprised, their noses almost touching. For a moment that was all it was: surprise. Then something changed.

Hungary stared into Lithuania's beautiful green eyes. _Wow,_ she thought, lost in their depths. They were so different to the hollow red of Prussia or the reserved violet of Austria. Comforting, perhaps. Slowly, almost instinctively, she stretched her chin forwards, all the time gazing into the emerald pools that were Lithuania's eyes.

Their lips met in what felt like a burst of electricity. Lithuania had a look of absolute shock on his face, but nevertheless his eyes glided shut and he leaned into the tomboyish Nation. Her hand slid up his arm and wrapped around his neck, her fingers entwining in his hair. Eventually they broke for air. Lithuania had a shell-shocked expression. Hungary was surprised, but a tiny wicked grin adorned her lips and her eyes sparked.

"Err... Elizabeta..." Lithuania stuttered, mind blurred with what had just happened. Hungary's grin widened at the sight of the Nation's flustered demeanour. She twisted her body suddenly, and Lithuania found himself sandwiched between oak floorboards and a grinning Nation.

"Eeep!" he squeaked in surprise. "Elizabeta..." Hungary smiled again, a mixture of reassurance and longing.

"The only camera I have in here needs its battery replacing..." She reassured him. He considered this fact for a moment. Hungary's grin widened even further. Her hair framed her face, draping down to rest on Lithuania's shoulders. A few soft strands fell against his neck. He looked up into her stunning eyes.

There were no complaints this time.

* * *

><p><strong>They're so sweet! Anyway, reviews and <span>constructive<span> criticism welcomed. Flames will be given to Russia, da? I'm sure he can come up with something imaginative... ;)**

**Much love  
><strong>**The awesome Anactolica xx  
>(Great, now I'm Prussia! DX)<br>**


End file.
